Charming, Sophisticated and Gorgeous
by Alania Black
Summary: 20 OCAUHPSM: DMSF. Seamus has two days to find a date to Harry and Dean’s wedding. Hopefully, the resident Charms Professor can help.


This is part 20of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Seamus Finniganand Mr. Draco Malfoy.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, AU.

DISCLAIMER: I own the sexy boys and everything! I do, really! Sue me if you like; I'm rich enough to have you killed! Mwahahahaha!

SUMMARY: #20; OCAUHPSM: DM/SF. Seamus has two days to find a date to Harry and Dean's wedding. Hopefully, the resident Charms Professor can help.

NOTE: Set in an AU world. All happiness and light.

Charming, Sophisticated and Gorgeous.

When Dean had asked Seamus to be his best man at his and Harry's wedding, Seamus had thought it would be fantastic. He planned the Stag Night (Harry would be having the "Hen Night" at another date so the people at dean's could be at his as well.), he helped with the organising and he managed to keep Dean calm. He was in top form for this wedding and more that pleased.

Until, of course, he got a look at the final seating plan two weeks before the wedding.

"Why is Lavendar at the Head Table?" He asked. Harry glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, she's Ron's date." Seamus looked up.

"Date? You didn't tell us we could bring dates!"

"Yeah, Ron's bringing Lavendar. He was arguing since Hermione and Fiona were bringing their husbands, so we said he could bring a date." Harry explained.

"Won't it be a little awkward having Lavendar there, considering she was Dean's first -and only - female lover?"

"Nah, who hasn't slept with Lavendar? Anyway, you have two days to get a date, if you want one." Harry told him.

: Hogwarts :

"Wow, Finnigan, I didn't think you could look any worse, but again you defy me." Seamus growled tiredly at the Charms Professor, who snorted and sat beside him.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'm too tired to deal with this."

"Aww, what's wrong, baby?" Draco cooed, flicking Seamus' pouty lips. The Muggle Studies Professor tried to bite the fingers at his lips and they were quickly removed.

"I'm best man at Dean's wedding in two weeks, and I need a date. I'll look stupid without one." He told Draco after a few sips of coffee. Draco shrugged.

"So, there are plenty of women around Hogsmeade who'd be delighted to go with you."

"Yeah but A, I need someone who won't jump up and start yelling for Harry's autograph in the middle of the vows. And B, I'm gay, so taking a woman is... is... wrong." Seamus flailed an arm around, narrowly missed hitting Draco's head quickly dropped it again.

"So, you're looking for a bloke to take." Seamus nodded.

"I have two days to find a bloke that's charming, sophisticated and handsome. And, of course, who isn't particularly taken with Harry, or knows him enough to not be bothered. And, since most of them are already going, that's out."

"You have two days to find Mr. Right, who has to have the added bonus of not liking Harry Potter. Good luck." Draco laughed. His laughter died out pretty quickly at the look that Seamus was giving him. "What?"

"Well, I could just take you. Admittedly, you're not particularly charming, but you have the rest down."

"Hey, I'm a Charms teacher, I have more that enough charm! I could charm the socks off a House Elf!" Draco argued. Seamus laughed. "And... wait, did you call me gorgeous?" Draco preened. Seamus shrugged.

"Well, you are, what's the big deal? So, will you be my date to Harry and Dean's wedding?"

"Hmm, will I take the opportunity to be at Potter's head table at his wedding? Count me in!"

: Godric's Hollow :

"You want to bring _who_?" Harry gasped.

"Draco Malfoy. That's not a problem, is it? I thought you got over your hatred for each other years ago." Seamus asked. He knew Draco and Harry would never get along, but they were civil to each other when needs be.

"Err... It's just, Malfoy was my... first male lover." Harry explained, blushing and wincing. Seamus just gaped, even as Dean giggled silently behind Harry, not wanting to upset his lover.

: Hogwarts :

Seamus strode into the Great Hall for breakfast, passing Draco, who was always there before him. As he passed behind the blonde, he whacked him across the back of the head. Draco looked up angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" He cried petulantly, rubbing the back of his head. Seamus almost laughed at the pathetic expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd slept with the Groom?"

"I did? I must have been really drunk, because I do not remember shagging Thomas." Draco answered. Seamus had to fight not to hit him again.

"Harry, you wanker! You shagged Harry, and you just happened to forget to mention it!"

"Oh yeah. That was ages ago, though. He's fucking fantastic, though. I envy Thomas, having that tiger to himself. Hell yeah, you get Potter angry enough and it's like being fucked by a rabid lion, wild and uncontrolled and so fucking good." Draco answered. Seamus flushed, the image of Draco; hot and sweaty and screaming in pleasure as he was fucked through the mattress was flashing across his mind.

"I really don't want to hear that. Anyway, we're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow." He informed the smirking blonde. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We are?"

Yes, I need the final fitting on my robes and _you_ need an outfit. I'm meeting Harry and Dean in Madame Malkins at three, you can come if you want." Draco nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come to yours at about ten. Is that okay?" Seamus nodded and Draco left to teach his classes.

: Diagon Alley :

"So, where shall we go first? Is there anything you need besides the robes?" Seamus asked. Draco nodded.

"I need some feathers, I'm teaching Wingardium Leviosa to my first years next week. I also need some more ink and a new quill. You?"

"I need to get a few things in Muggle London later, but for now I'm fine. Shall we go to Flourish and Blotts? They do feathers, don't they?"

"Yeah, but I get all my teaching stuff elsewhere. Come on." Draco led Seamus to a small shop in one of the alleys off the main street. It was set aside and rather dusty. When they went inside, however, it was a lot nicer and very cozy. The woman behind the counter came around and embraced Draco.

"Draco! How are you? Oh, who's this?" She asked, spotting Seamus. Seamus smiled shyly as Draco grasped his hand and pulled him forward.

"This is Seamus, he works with me at Hogwarts." She smiled at Seamus, a distinct twinkle in her eye.

"And yet, you seem familiar in other ways." She motioned to their clasped hands, prompting a blush from Seamus. Draco smiled affectionately at him. "Draco saved my life, when Death Eaters attacked. He is a good one, you better look after him." She told Seamus.

"Yes, Ma'am." Seamus answered. She began bustling around, talking over her shoulder.

"Call me Meg, Dear, now, what is it you need today?" She asked Draco. He picked up three ink bottles; red, green and black; and a bag of feathers.

"Just these and a new quill." He told her. She rang up the items while Draco began looking for a new quill. Seamus saw it before Draco did, a beautiful, pale blue and grey feather that seemed made for Draco. He picked it up and motioned to her.

"I'll get this for him. How much." She smiled brightly, seemingly delighted.

"That one is seven sickles and five knuts." Draco was blushing a little himself as he bought his other purchases, while Seamus waited by the door.

"You... you didn't have to buy me that." He muttered. Seamus grinned as he passed it to Draco.

"No, but I wanted to, to say thank you."

Draco spent two hours in Madame Malkins, trying on all sorts of robes. Finally, he stormed over to Seamus.

"I can't do this, I need to know what you are wearing before I can buy something for myself." He told Seamus.

"Okay, we have another... two and a half hours until we have to meet Harry and Dean. Why don't we get some lunch, do a bit of window shopping, then you can get your own robes once you've seen me in mine." Draco nodded and they left the shop, going to the Leaky Cauldron for some lunch.

"You know, I never did find out why you joined our side." Seamus mentioned as they ate their lunch. Draco frowned, before shrugging.

"Well, after my father was sent to Azkaban, I was furious with Potter. But then, after a while I began thinking, why hadn't Voldemort rescued father yet? It was when I was sitting in the Great Hall over dinner at the Welcoming Feast in Fifth Year, listening to everyone talking about Voldemort's return and everything that I really realised I couldn't do it. I was watching Potter and thinking, one day I'd have to kill him or his friends - you, or Thomas, or the Weasleys or something. The thought filled me with horror, I mean, sure, I hated you lot, but it was in a "I want to hit you or hex you until you can't see straight" kind of hate, not "I want to cause you the worst kinds of pain imaginable, rape you and torture you and then kill you" kind of hate."

"So you joined us."

"I had to. Voldemort was at me to work for him, he was threatening to kill my mother and everything. Then, she killed herself, to free me. I knew then that I had to go to Dumbledore, for protection. And, while I was at it, I could help people. People like Meg, who was the first person I ever saved." Draco told him. "But what about you? You could have been neutral, or even a Death Eater. Why did you decide to be in the Order?"

"I... Most people think of us, me, Dean, Ron and Neville, and they think that we became Order members because we had to. We didn't, not really. We had our freedom, I mean, we could have been Death Eaters if we'd wanted to. But, well, I became a member of the Order after I'd comforted Harry after a vision. Usually Dean or Ron did it, but I was awake and I saw the first stirrings, before the screaming would start, and I woke him up. He'd started crying, and he'd told me what he'd seen. I knew I had to do something to help, listening to him tell me how helpless he felt when he could see and feel what they were doing but he was completely unable to stop it or help them."

"Yeah, he told me about his visions."

"Were you lovers? I mean, you slept together, but was it a relationship or a one time thing?"

"We were in a relationship of sorts through Fifth and Sixth Year. We... we needed release, I needed a vent for my frustration and hate, and he needed somewhere to blow off steam. Once or twice a week, we'd meet in an abandoned classroom or somewhere and we'd fuck each other's brains out until we couldn't remember who we were or what we wanted to forget."

"What happened? Why did it stop?"

"I stopped it. We'd started talking, you know, he'd tell me about his visions and such, and I'd tell him about my father or how I was scared that I couldn't save the other Slytherins. I realised, near the end of Sixth Year, that I was falling in love with him. We, neither of us, were ready for the romantic attachments, so I broke our arrangement off, started shagging Blaise and, before I knew it, Harry had won the war and was dating Thomas." Draco shrugged.

"So that's why your rivalry ended."

"Sex will do that to you." Draco replied.

They were leaving to window shop when they bumped into Harry and Dean. The two of them were just going through to Diagon Alley as well. The two couples walked together to Madame Malkins. Draco ended up sitting with Harry while Dean went to make sure everything went alright with Seamus' outfit.

"So, you and Seamus? How long has that been going on?"

"Oh, not long. How is Dean?"

"Good." Draco and Harry soon fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence. They were both rather relieved when Seamus called out that he was coming out. Draco stood up and turned to see him. He froze in place when he did, his breath catching in his throat.

Seamus was wearing a royal blue dress robe, which ended about mid-thigh. He was wearing matching blue trousers underneath, tucked into black boots and looking like it had been painted onto firm thigh and calf muscles. The robe was held together at the chest by a gold pin, and showed off a light blue waistcoat beneath it. The waistcoat showed off his body beautifully and the white shirt underneath heightened his tan. Seamus smiled nervously under the scrutiny of both men.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I-."

"Beautiful." Draco breathed, cutting Harry off. Seamus went pink and grinned.

"Really?" He asked, looking delighted. Draco smiled and nodded, but stepped forward.

"Although, hold on." He stepped right up to Seamus, and slid both hands into his hair. He mussed it slightly, bringing it forwards and allowing more to fall into Seamus' face. When he stepped back Seamus' hair was loose and dropped forwards, and, miraculously, not messy. "Perfect."

It didn't take Draco long to find his own robes once Harry and Dean had left. He chose light blue dress robes which matched Seamus' waistcoat, although he wore silver instead of gold. He looked perfect and provided a contrast to Seamus, without muscling in on the wedding colour scheme.

With their robes ready in the shop and everything else Draco needed shrunk in his coat, they headed into Muggle London. They shrank their robes and pocketed them as well, so they were wearing muggle clothes before going in to the main street.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked. Seamus led him to a small muggle hardware shop.

"Plugs."

"Plugs?" Draco tried the word. "I've heard of them." Seamus shushed him, before they started to get odd looks.

"Just look around and don't touch anything. You never know _what_ you'll touch in a place like this." Seamus quickly found and bought five plugs, smiling at the bemused cashier. "I'm a teacher, I'm preparing a class." Draco came up behind Seamus.

"Surely you still have them from last year?"

"Yeah, but my kids managed to break three of them. I figured if I get five, I have a couple spare." Draco looked at the small lumps of plastic and twisted metal.

"How did they break _them_?"

"How long have you been a teacher for, Draco? They break anything they get their hands on, you know that." Draco snorted and nodded in agreement.

They left Muggle London pretty quickly after that, once Seamus managed to "rescue" Draco from a door that had kidnapped him and wasn't letting him go. Seamus managed to get him to push the revolving door until he was free, and walked away quickly before any Muggles noticed.

: The Wedding :

The wedding went without a hitch, and the reception happened. The dinner was quite fun, actually. Seamus and Draco were playing at having been lovers for a few months.

"Seamus, is it my fault I can't sit still? You did shag me through the mattress _twice_ last night!" Draco whined in a slightly too-loud voice when Seamus hissed at him to stop fidgeting. He flushed when Dean and Harry raised their eyebrows at him and kicked Draco under the table. However, Draco captured his foot and began stroking his foot across Seamus'. Seamus wriggled his away, but Draco's hand soon followed and rested innocuously on his knee. He should have known, really, he should, that it wouldn't stay that way.

"So, Seamus, how are the kids these days?" Dean had asked.

"They're squeak!" Seamus froze, flushed, when Draco's hand suddenly slipped higher and caressed him through his trousers before slipping back to its owner. When Seamus glanced at him, he was eating quite innocently. "They're okay, although some of them can be rather annoying sometimes." He responded. Dean smirked knowingly at him and turned to talk to Harry again.

Seamus had responded when Draco had started talking to Fiona, but he continued his maddening caresses until Draco left the conversation and gripped the table, glaring sideways at him.

"Okay, point taken, now please stop." He hissed. Seamus continued eating and stroking, pretending he hadn't heard anything. Finally Draco stood up, sent one last glare in his direction and fled to the bathrooms. Seamus was grinning until he noticed that almost everyone on the table was looking at him.

"What? He needed the toilet?" He said. They all went back to their food, shooting him disbelieving looks.

Finally dinner finished. They went to the reception hall where the dancing would start. Seamus noticed vaguely that Harry and Dean were dancing, but all of his concentration was on Draco, who had been ignoring him since the incident at dinner and was now flirting with one of the other guests. He finally broke when Draco stood to dance with him. He stormed over and cut in, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco and not letting him escape.

"What is up with you? Why are you ignoring me? Draco, answer me!" He growled. Draco tried to pull back, but failed miserably.

"Fuck you, Finnigan."

"You wish." He sneered. It was when Draco flushed and glanced away that realisation dawned. "Draco?"

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that? Here I am, your "date", and... And..." He trailed off, looking flustered and annoyed. He also looked far too cute like that. "You're gorgeous, and smart and funny. And you think I'm gorgeous, you said so yourself, but I don't know... I can't read you. One minute I swear you fancy me, then the next I don't even know why you put up with me. What do you want from me, Seamus? Is this it, one dance and it's over? What?" Seamus smiled and tilted his chin up.

"Well, if you promise to never even look at Mark again, this could stretch to two or three, or maybe even four dances and then later, if we're not too tired, I'll see what I can do about shagging you through the mattress twice. And, if that works out alright, I'll see if I can do it again the next day. But, for now I think I'd prefer to just kiss you." And he did just that, kissing Draco deeply while they danced in slow circles across the dance floor.


End file.
